Behind Blue Eyes
by dreamy-crazygirl
Summary: No one knows what it's like, to be the bad man, to be the sad man, behind blue eyes." Draco ponders about some of his life as a Malfoy and traitor to his name. Also about his new feelings for a certain Weasly girl. PG-13 just to be safe, flames and review
1. Default Chapter

No one knows what it's like To be the bad man To be the sad man Behind blue eyes  
  
He stood there at the edge of the lake staring at the giant squid lazily bring his arms to the surface. It was late fall and the wind had that sharp bite of coldness, the way he liked it. His name was Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and he thought of everything the name brought him.  
  
And no one knows What it's like to be hated To be faded to telling only lies  
  
He was still under watch even after 4 ½ months of having gone to the 'good' side. After his father had gone to Azkaban his mother had gone crazy and he couldn't take it anymore. He guessed that maybe if he came to the good side he would find something to make him feel. Of course no one knew this, everyone thought that (as he had stated) that he thought bowing to someone no matter who was a thing that he would never do. It's not like his father or mother ever really took the time to at least tell Draco he was something, maybe then he wouldn't be opposing his parents and 'duty' now. Dumbledore had always stated that if you wanted help all you had to do was ask. So he did, one day while in the house with his mother who was in her bedroom muttering to herself, he sent a letter to Dumbledore. Dumbledore apparated there 2 days after the letter and Draco had to explain why he wanted to change, why he had to before he too was exiled from not just everyone but also himself.  
  
But my dreams they aren't as empty As my conscious seems to be I have hours, only lonely My love is vengeance That's never free  
  
He had apologized to the trio and others he tormented. They weren't exactly friends, no that would take a while, but they were improving. It was hard to start being nice and he made no attempt to be more civil than he had to be. He actually had a second thought about the whole spiw or spew thing. But something was bothering him, something that started ever since he pledged his aligance.  
  
No one knows what its like To feel these feelings Like i do, and i blame you!  
  
He started to have feelings for a certain girl, a Weasly girl. These feelings were something he had never experienced before. They started out just simple like butterflies in his stomach and liking her smile. Then it moved on to feeling like she could lighten your day and staring a bit. Now she was like his air, the thing he longed to see. He woke up thinking of her and went to sleep still thinking about her.  
  
No one bites back as hard On their anger  
  
He hated this feeling, the way he knew she had power over him. He didn't think she knew, he didn't want her to know. He would sometimes let things slip out when they talked alone. Things that he would rather no one knew like how even if his parents weren't perfect at all he couldn't help but love them. Or how now he was constantly threatened and beaten up for his 'betrayal'. No matter how short or even meaningless these talks were she always seemed to be listening.  
  
None of my pain woe Can show through  
  
Someone was walking towards him, she was walking towards him. "Hello Draco" she said to him as she walked next to him. "Hello Ginny" he said as he savored her name in silence, they had gone to first name basis. "What are you doing out here it's quite cold?" she asked kindly. "Just thinking about stuff, you know" he answered still staring out. "Wanna talk about it, I'm done with my homework and well everyone is busy?" she asked also looking out. "I, I'm just having trouble accepting something" he said sitting down on a bench nearby. She also sat down at the bench, right next to him and asked "What's this something, person or feeling". "It's a feeling a very strong one, I've never felt it before" he said blushing. "I'm guessing its love by the description, with who" she asked laughing a bit. "This girl who doesn't feel the same way" he said.  
  
Discover l.i.m.p. say it Discover l.i.m.p. say it Discover l.i.m.p. say it Discover l.i.m.p. say it  
  
"What makes you say that, unless you have told her or asked her" said Ginny looking at him. "No but I'm sure" Draco said also looking into her eyes. "Then how do you know" she said quietly.  
  
No one knows what its like To be mistreated, to be defeated Behind blue eyes  
  
He looked down and sighed. "Even if she did it's not possible. I wouldn't be enough" he said sadly. "Why wouldn't you be enough?" she asked putting a hand on his cheek. They were now extremely close and he looked up.  
  
No one know how to say That they're sorry and don't worry I'm not telling lies  
  
"Please, I have always been Malfoy the mean one. The one with the deatheater parents, the coward with two big goonies behind him. Now I'm absolutely nothing and I'll never be anything" he finished tears shining in his eyes. Now she put her hands on each side of his face and made him look up. "Anyone who thinks that isn't worth your time or your heart" she said tears also rolling down her face. She looked so beautiful now he thought. So he leaned in and brushed his lips to her. He pulled away slightly to look at her reaction. She just looked at him in amazement then leaned in and planted her lips on his. This surprised him and for a second he stood still. But then he kissed her back and pulled her to him. She was straddling one of his legs, kind of sideways when she felt his tongue on her lips. She opened up to him and he explored her mouth with his tongue. The need for air made them pull back. He put his forehead on hers and said "I love you Ginny" . She closed her eyes and smiled and said "I love you too Draco." They kissed again but not before Draco thinking 'she loves me, she understands me'.  
  
No one knows what its like To be the bad man To be the sad man Behind blue eyes. 


	2. Author's Note

Just a question, should i go on. If you think i should then please tell me so. Oh and ideas about how would be nice cause it was meant to be a one- shot. I honestly blush and giggle every time i read fluff so yeah you get it. 


End file.
